


Horror Double Feature

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko watch a scary movie and Hajime deals with the (adorable) fallout.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Horror Double Feature

At first Hajime thought he could ignore the knocking at his door, but then it started to get insistent. 

“M’coming…” he yawned as he rolled out of bed, expecting to open the door to some disaster that required his attention. 

He was not expecting to open the door to Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi in their pajamas, clutching pillows and blankets and shooting him puppy dog eyes. Well, Kazuichi was shooting him puppy dog eyes, Fuyuhiko was glaring at the ground with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“... is this because you watched that goddamn movie?” Hajime groaned. 

The last shipment had included a number of entertainment items, fun things they’d been allowed mostly because there was an argument going around that a bored remnant of despair was a dangerous remnant of despair. 

Among those items was a collection of movies, and when unloading the crates Kazuichi had pulled one from the mix with an excited gasp.

“Oh man! I meant to see this one and never did! I mean… I wanted to take Sonia to go see it,” he chuckled in a way that made Hajime and Fuyuhiko roll their eyes. “... t-that was a long time ago. Anyway, I’m totally psyched to watch it.”

Fuyuhiko looked over his shoulder. “ _ Cannibal Dawn _ ? This is the kinda shit you’re into?”

“Not into, it was just popular back in high school. I’m curious, you know?” he shrugged. “You wouldn't get it, I guess.”

“I understand nostalgia but this movie looks terrible,” Hajime said, taking the case and looking it over critically.

“We can’t all be ultimate filmmakers,” Kazuichi retorted. “So, you guys wanna watch it with me?”

“Pass.” Hajime tossed the movie back to him.

“Fuyuhiko?” Kazuichi turned his pout to him.

“Why would I wanna watch that dumbass movie?”

“Because you love me? And because I totally want to scare a different blonde into my arms this time?”

Fuyuhiko actually laughed, and Hajime chuckled too.

“H-hey? What?” Kazuichi huffed. 

“Sorry, just… you think  _ Fuyuhiko’s  _ going to get scared into  _ your _ arms?” Hajime asked.

“He doesn’t have to actually get scared! It’s just an excuse to cuddle!” Kazuichi argued. “Neither of you two understand movies!”

“I understand that you’re going to be crying into my shirt ten minutes in,” Fuyuhiko snorted.

“So you’ll watch it with me?” Kazuichi asked excitedly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Flashing back to the present, Hajime sighed as the consequences of not slapping the DVD from Kazuichi’s hands caught up to him.

“S-so, uh… could we maybe… just hang out?” Kazuichi asked, voice trembling as he sheepishly fidgeted with his blanket. “N-not cause of the movie or anything, just like… you know… just chill?”

Hajime folded his arms over his chest and looked to Fuyuhiko, who finally broke.

“Look, you’re the ultimate everything and that includes ass kicker, so if I’m getting any sleep tonight it’s within your defensive reach,” he grumbled. “Don’t make a big deal of it, bastard.”

“I can’t believe you were scared by that dumb movie.”

“It was way scarier than it looked!” Kazuichi insisted. “Please let us in?”

Hajime stepped out of the way with a sigh and made a ‘come in’ gesture. 

Hajime lay back down and was unsurprised when Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko got comfortable around him. Kazuichi ended up in one arm, head on Hajime’s stomach, while Fuyuhiko was under the other and laying his head on Hajime’s chest. 

“Night, scaredy-cats,” he muttered, already drifting off again.

“You watch the fucking movie and see if you can still judge us.”

“Y-you’re going to sleep already? We can’t talk for a bit?”

Hajime shushed them both and started stroking Kazuichi’s hair and Fuyuhiko’s back. He eventually felt their breathing growing slower and more relaxed. 

He chuckled quietly as he realized Kazuichi had been right after all: that horror movie had given him an excuse to cuddle. 


End file.
